


Knotted Up

by TheDeathEcchi



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Humor, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Tumblr: imagineyourotp, Twister-based shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 10:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2266695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeathEcchi/pseuds/TheDeathEcchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The best kind of games are the ones where everyone can win.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knotted Up

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt from imagineyour otp on tumblr: [Imagine your otp playing Twister and getting kind of touchy-feely.]

Weiss stared at the rule sheet in her hands before staring back at the expectant Ruby, who had her hands clasped together, silver eyes wide and hopeful. "So? You wanna play?"

"Let me see if I can understand this." began Weiss. "The object of this 'game' is to bend yourself into as many positions as possible, without falling over."

"Yup."

"And that's it."

"Mmhmm."

Weiss was about to toss aside the rule sheet and head to the library when she saw Ruby's smile falter the tiniest bit, the beginning phase of a Ruby Tantrum.

It was ridiculous, she thought, so utterly ridiculous that how ridiculous it was was ridiculous in and of itself. But when she saw that look in Ruby's eye, that twinkle of glee, she found it very hard to refuse. 

She sighed and set aside the rule sheet, kneeling down to pick up the mat. "One round. That is all."

"Yaaaaaay!" Weiss winced at the girl's shriek, pulling the enormous mat out of the box. Rub grabbed the other end and soon the mat was spread out, a haphazard array of multicolored dots that offended Weiss' eyes.

Ruby pulled the color board out from the box and set it down near the mat. "Wanna go first?"

"Sure."

With a flick of her finger, Ruby spun the spinner, watching intently as it slowly stopped. "Right foot blue!"

Weiss scanned the mat for a blue dot, placing her foot on it. "Okay. Now what?"

"Now it's my turn!" Ruby replied, spinning again. "Left hand red!" Careful to leave her feet outside of the mat, Ruby knelt down and slapped her left hand over a red dot.

Weiss froze, eyes locked onto the sight of Ruby's bottom high in he air. So focused was she, she barely heard Ruby call out "Left hand green!"

Swallowing the forming lump in her throat, Weiss placed her hand over a nearby green dot. From her position, she was acutely aware of the fact Ruby's butt was mere inches away. _'Be strong, Schnee. Be strong of mind and body.'_

A few moves later and Weiss' resolve was weakening. At some point in her life, Ruby must've taken yoga lessons. It was the only way to explain the position she was currently in. And over the course of this game she decided must've been some kind of primitive torture device, she swore Ruby had copped a feel numerous times, no doubt using her semblance, if the occasional flash of rose petals was any indication.

But with her back to Weiss after the last move, the tables were turned. And whatever she decided to do, she had better do it fast; her legs were cramping. 

"Weiss! Right hand yellow!" The heiress smirked. Perfect. Lifting herself up, she draped herself over Ruby's outstretched leg, making the girl squeak and nearly fall.

"Your move, Ruby." she remarked, immensely enjoying the way the girl's cheeks colored. 

Ruby puffed out her cheeks and spun the spinner, grinning at it came to a stop. "Right hand green." Weiss barely had time to react before Ruby spun herself around, placing her hand on the dot just under the arched Weiss, putting her face directly on her thigh. "Hello." she smiled.

_'She's a demon.'_ thought the fencer as she spun. _She has to be, to play a game like this.'_ "Right foot re--"

She paused. Weiss' face screwed up as she felt it. A tiny tickle in the back of her throat. "Oh, no."

Ruby quirked an eyebrow in confusion. "What?"

"I have to sneeze."

"Don't you mean 'have to Schneeze'?" giggled the teen.

"No, seriously; I have to sneeze. Like now."

Realizing she was serious, Ruby's pupils shrunk to the size of pinpricks. "Weiss, don't sneeze."

"I can't--" She twitched her nose. "Oh, no. It's coming."

"Weiss, I promise I'll never wake you at three in the morning again for ice cream again if you don't sneeze."

".........…Huh, I think it's go--" As though divine providence had a part to play in it, Weiss sneezed. This was no normal sneeze; this expulsion of foreign antibodies was backed by the equivalent force of two thousand exploding Red Dust crystals. Weiss fell on top of Ruby, making the girl shriek as they both collapsed in a tangle of arms and legs.

"Ow."

"Agreed." mumbled Weiss as she picked herself up. She helped Ruby to her feet, dusting the girl off. "We're never playing that game again."

"Admit it, you had fun." Ruby smiled, tilting her head in that adorable fashion that sent butterflies directly into Weiss' stomach.

"...A little."

Ruby's smile widened, the brunette planting a quick kiss on Weiss' cheek, the heiress instantly turning red.

"Lips Weiss' cheek." smirked the scythe-wielder as she began packing up the game.

Maybe Weiss would give Twister another shot.

**\--END**


End file.
